The Kiss
by dave-d
Summary: 'The sound of a kiss is not so loud as that of a cannon, but its echo lasts a great deal longer.' Oliver Wendell Holmes, Sr.


_Enjoy._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Wheeo wheeo wheeo wheeo wheeo wheeo wheeo wheeo wheeo wheeo wheeo wheeo wheeo_

The cicadas made their sound with ease.

Those iconic insects manage to produce their incredibly large sound because they have a unique anatomy that combines a ribbed membrane on the torso that vibrates when they deform their bodies. In other words, it's not vocal cords making that cicada sound.

It was, on the other hand, vocal cords that were responsible for another characteristic sound.

"**S-O-U-S-U-K-E-!"**

If Sousuke were built like a cicada, _he_ would have a thick set of muscles on either side of his torso that would allow him to cave in his chest so far that all his ribs would buckle inward one at a time into a deformed position. Releasing the muscle would allow his ribs to snap back to their regular shape and then pulling the muscle again would repeat this. A cicada repeats this cycle for its left and right sides about 300 to 400 times a second.

Kaname had Sousuke by the collar, and was shaking him back and forth at speeds up to 500 times per second. It was quite fortunate… for him… that his head was firmly connected to his body. Cerebrospinal fluid was the only think keeping his brains from assuming the consistency of scrambled eggs.

_"**SOUS… **__**KAY**__**… SAG… A… **__**RAAAA-AAA-AA-A-!"**_

The blue-haired girl's unique system of noise-making resulted in a phenomenon that could be heard echoing across the landscape of the park, stopping the other parkgoers dead in their tracks. Was that a murder? Was there a shouting contest? Was some husband caught sneaking off with his secretary? Should someone look for a constable? But, like cicadas with their droning, Kaname Chidori had more than one noise. No, it wasn't one of the numerous buzzing or squawking sounds the insect can produce. It was better classified as a growl. Growling is a low, guttural vocalization produced by predatory animals as an aggressive warning, but can also be found in other contexts such as playful behaviors or mating. Different animals will use growling in specifics contexts as a form of communication. In humans, low or dull rumbling noises may also be emitted when they are discontent with something or they are angry. _Bingo._ There was no 'playful' involved. And, if that twitching foot lashed out, it might take years before Sgt. Sousuke Sagara would ever be able to mate.

"**Grrrrr-rrrr-rrr-rr-r."** And then more: _**"Grrrrr-rrrr-rrr-rr-r."**_

"Kaname?" Sousuke had been through the spinning tests that U.S. astronauts used to be put through. He had been lest discombobulated then than he was now. But, his mind was just as much in need as a return of his normal equilibrium than his body was. What was his girlfriend getting riled up about _**this**_ time? The bloom was by no means off of the rose. But the grace period he once had after he brought her back to Jindai seemed to evaporated. "Do we need to…." His sense of humor was still in its infant stage; but, at least it was getting more mature by the day. His judgment, however, still lagged behind. "Should we-" He pointed to a large sign. He tried manufacturing a smile.

"_Huh?"_ Kaname looked to where Sousuke was pointing. There was a large sign, plainly visible to all, placed in the park by Ministry of the Environment. There was a stylized picture of a dog and its owner, and a list of park regulations:

1*****Prohibition of Keeping Dogs off-leash while walking

_Except for indoors and within the owner's fenced private properties, dogs must always be kept on leash._

2*****Safety Consideration While Walking a Dog

_Walking should be done by a person who can control the dog's behaviors. The dog should always be kept on leash, and the length of the leash should be short enough for the safety of both owners' and the dogs._

3*****Consideration for Dogs Kept Outside the House

_In case of keeping a dog outside the house on leash, owners should take precautions so that the dog doesn't harm others._

4*****Proper Training

_Dog owners should train their dogs to be socially acceptable. Teaching a dog to respond to commands like "Stay" is highly recommended. "Come" is another useful command in an emergency situation._

5*****Consideration for local neighborhood and environment

_Dog owners should maintain a pleasant environment by controlling their dogs' barking noise, hairs and toilet odors._

6*****Understanding Dog's Nature and Personality

_Dog owners are responsible for understanding their dog's nature and personality in order to prevent accidents._

Kanane slowly and silently read the sign. With each bullet point, her eyes narrowed more, her hands opened and clenched to a quicker rhythm, and her coloration gradually changed from pink to scarlet.

"Should we _what_, mister? Which… number… in… particular-"Kaname said in a voice so sweet, that anyone within earshot backed away quickly. "-Do… you… think… that… I need to follow?" She was definitely in one of 'those' moods. The word 'joke' did not exist in her dictionary at that moment.

"Uhhhh-hhh-hh-h-" Now that was more like the Sousuke that everyone knew so well. He was at least wise enough not to answer 'all of them,' or 'I think it best that we avoid any accidents.' Both answers could have been fatal. It might even be worse if he had gone with his thought: ''You packed the sandwiches. Should I have packed the leash.' No way. He didn't want to end up like those comic or anime characters with 'X's for eyes. Reminding her that she repeatedly told him to lighten up some and tell a joke or two wouldn't take the figurative match away from the figurative fuse. It would simply substitute a zippo lighter… a blowtorch… or a flamethrower for the match.

"**SOUSUKE****!"**

Kaname stepped over to Sousuke and sniffed his shirt.

"I used deodorant," Sousuke said. "And I did _not_ use the insect repellent made from spent A.S. hydraulic fluid that you hate so much.." He had no idea what Kaname was doing. The sniffing reminded him of dogs. He opened his mouth and quickly shut it, denying his impulse to say 'At least you're not sniffing my _butt.'_

"Well… thank… you… for… both… of… those…" Kaname bit off like she was a telegraph message. "I don't smell any perfume…." She sniffed some more. "But I _do_ smell some alcohol."

"That-" Sousuke tried to think of who might have spilled alcohol on him. He began to sweat. Why would she mention perfume, of all things? What use did a soldier have for something like that?

Kaname didn't smell the perspiration; but, she _did _notice it.

"When you disembarked," Kaname said in set-up. "Did you stop and drink at some bar with your buddies, before you came and met your girlfriend and the picnic lunch she took all night to make?" What was left of Mithril had decided to 'put the band back together' on a smaller scale. There was still evil in the world, and who could say what might fill the void left by Amalgam's collapse. Guess who the only Lambda Driver capable A.S. pilot in the fold was. As for drinking, Sousuke rarely did it, disliking the taste of spirits.

"**Negative!"** Sousuke snapped his heels together and stood very strait. He had talked bravely to General Amit once upon a time. He did not feel any sense of sass or insolence now. "I have done _no_ drinking. After I left Da Danaan, the helicopter landed three blocks from here."

"I see," Kaname's brows moved when her forehead furrowed, "So… _**who**_ spilled alcohol on you…Melissa?"

"Uhhh." Sousuke shook her head. Kurz and Melissa had been drinking alone together, in his or her cabin. "No." There had been a quickly thrown together party to celebrate the new members of the crew. There had been many holes to fill on the roster, from the top down to the bottom. Tessa had pushed for the shindig against Commanders Mardukas's strongest wishes.

"Kurz?" Kaname asked, uncertain why she needed to know the spiller's identity. But, like a dog, once she had her teeth in a steak, and she was not about to let go.

"No," Sousuke said. He swallowed hard. He was not going to lie to Kaname, no matter what. He had a good idea of who it must have been, remembering the unintentionally comic behavior of someone who should never ever drink. If Kaname continued on her short-list, he might land in the fire, before being flattened with the frying pan.

"Clouseau?" Kaname asked.

Sousuke let out a big sigh of relief. It was a tenderfoot mistake. No Specialist should have been hoisted by his own petard. "Negative!" That answer was too swift and far too sharp.

"I see…." Kaname looked like a fighting dog about to be released into the pit. "Hmmm-mm-m… could it have been…" She paused for effect. She might be following her trail fiercely now, but a part of her was afraid to ask the question, because she was even more afraid of the answer. "The little Captain." She couldn't bring herself to use the name at that moment. And just what would 'yes' mean, anyway? Was she some kind of paranoid nutjob? No! She was a sleuth! The alcohol was merely a minor clue. Her first observation was till valid, and potentially catastrophic.

"Uhhh-hh-h." Sousuke felt his sphincter tighten. That was unusual for him. He had remembered something else, something that he had asked the Creator to never let Kaname know about. Thanks a lot, bud!

"Is that a 'yes' uhhh," Kaname asked. "Or a 'no' uhhh?" She began tapping one toe faster and faster. But, at the same time, a different emotion began welling up, in preparation for release. She had a sudden sour stomach, and she felt a bit light-headed.

"Affirmative," was all that Soukse said. He meant 'it was a yes uhhh,' but Kaname didn't read things that way. For her, it was a guilty hesitation. Guilty of _what?_ She could only imagine. But, he must be guilty of _something._

"Yes… or… no… mister…." Kaname showed her teeth as she spoke. If she had hackles, they would be up. If she had ears on top of her head, they'd be flat against her skull now.

"Yes," Sousuke admitted. "I believe so. Many people were unsteady, and did not follow protocol with their drinks. She was the clumsiest one there."

"I see," Kaname said, calmly, like a lull before a storm, or the quiet water preceding a tsunami. "She_ is_ a clumsy one, alright." She had firsthand knowledge of that, many times over. "Did she happen to fall _against_ you?"

"Uhhh-hh-h." Sousuke swallowed hard again. His Adam's Apple bobbed up and down like a yoyo. The sweat drops were multiplying at both of his temples.

"**SOUSUKE! **_**ANSWER**_** ME!**

"Affirmative," Sousuke replied.

"I see," Kaname continued with her criminal investigation. "Did she fall against you in private?" She didn't ask 'how many times,' or 'with all of her clothes on.'

"It-"Sousuke tried to figure which answer was correct. "I mean-" He somehow felt that Kaname was growing larger and larger by the moment, as if she had downed one of Alice's potions, or he had been hit by a shrink ray. "It was more private than public." They had been in the sub's corridor, each heading back from the men's and women's water closets, back towards the party on the hangar deck.

"I… thank you… for…your… " Kaname managed to spit out softly. "Honesty." That word didn't seem applicable at that moment, given that revelation.

"-" Sousuke had no idea what to say. He certainly wasn't going to inadvertently volunteer something more inflammatory, like he had numerous times in the past.

Kaname hesitated. But, the building pressure pushed the words out, like soda from a shaken and punctured soda can. "Was _that _when she kissed you?" There. She finally got the big question out, the one her observation demanded that she ask.

"She slurred words," Sousuke reported. "Her eyes were barely open. She asked if we had consummated our romance yet. Before I had chance to reply, she said that things weren't fair. I was a hotblooded young man. She would reward me, if I was _her_ boyfriend. Then she kissed me."

"Maybe you _would_ like her better as a girlfriend, then." Kaname had one of those faces on now. The 'pity poor me, but pity you fare more when I'm done with you.' "But I'm getting ahead of myself." The lines in her face disappeared. She was not going to let Sousuke's bad behavior cause her to behavior badly. "It was just _one_ kiss, right? And you immediately pushed her away, _didn't _you?"

"Affirmative," Sousuke admitted. He didn't mention that Tessa had vomited right after her unilateral smooch. Tessa + Alcohol = Bad Idea. There are some images a man just can_not_ unsee.

"I see," Kaname said. She didn't sound as if she was relieved, or if she even believed that account, for that matter. "One kiss. Her doing, not yours. You immediately pushed her away." Her eyes glowed like burning embers. "And… being onboard the boat… and coming from a party where everyone would see her…." She paused. The bait was on the hook. But she didn't need to hook Sousuke. She had a figurative speargun handy. "There was no chance that she was wearing lipstick, _right?"_

"None," Sousuke said staunchly. "That would be against military protocol. She-"

***S***M***A***C***K***

The sound echoed like cannonfire. Evertone nearby stopped what they were doing and stared at the young couple. The girl squeezed one hand so tightly, that the flimsy water bottle she held burst and spilled its contents on her shoe. A large hand-shaped pink welt decorated one of the young man's cheeks.

"I can't believe you would do this to me… to _us_…." Kaname was tearing up now. "It was bad enough to do it. It really was. But it's even worse that you would _lie_ to me!"

"Kaname-" Sousuke wasn't wincing. Pain was no stranger to him. Neither was Kaname's temper. "I-"

"It's too late to apologize!" Kaname threw the broken bottle at Sousuke. He didn't bother to dodge, since someone behind him would be struck if he did. "I thought you cared about me! I thought you loved me! At least you owed me the truth!" The tears were running down both cheeks, making small spots on the un-drenched shoe.

"But-" Sousuke couldn't get a word out. He briefly though about tazing her so that she might calm down, but immediately vetoed that idea.

"But _what?!"_ Kaname practically spat. "What could you possibly say that would make things okay?" Her voice cracked. "You… you _bastard_…" She snarled. "That bitch can have you. She's welcome to you. I hope the two of you are happy. Until, you cheat on _her,_ too." She turned to walk away.

"Cheat?" Sousuke sounded perplexed. _"She _kissed _me._ I did _not_ kiss her. And, I do not want to be kissed by anyone but you."

"Liar." Kaname's voice was low and laden with newborn hatred. "I thought you were a better soldier, Sousuke. You always clean your gun after a mission. You shouldn't have forgotten to clean _that-"_ She pointed at him, near his neck.

"Clean?" Sousuke was still puzzled. "Clean _what,_ Kaname?"

"THIS!" Kaname reached out and tugged hard on one of the front blades of his white shirt's collar. _"THIS_… YOU JERK…." It felt as if the whole world was collapsing on her now.

"The shirt did not need laundering," Sousuke said, misinterpreting Kaname. "I would not wear a dirty shirt. This one was straight out of the packaging." He had needed a dress shirt for the party. His shirt still had the crease lines in it, having never been washed or ironed.

Kaname held her temper. She reached inside of her purse and took out a large compact, one that held a homing beacon. She would throw it as far off of her balcony as she could, when she got home. "How do you explain _this,_ mister?!" She held the compact up, until an image showed up on the mirror. There was a red stain on the white collar.

"Simple," Sousuke said. "It's catsup."

"O…." Kaname began to grow steamed again. "I see… catsup." Her forced and fake smile vanished. "Do you _really_ expect me to believe that stupid lie, Sousuke?" She shook the compact close to his face. _"DO_ YOU?!"

"There is no lie," Sousuke stated. "A man was vigorously shaking and grasping a squeeze bottle at the food stand where I purchased our bottles of water. He missed his hot dog and struck me. His companion did her best to clean things off."

"-" Kaname didn't know what to think. Sousuke had admitted to a kiss. Why shouldn't she think the worst?! But, then again, Sousuke was a terrible liar and he knew it. He almost never lied to her. Omitted privileged information? Sure. Lie? No. "But-" Looking around her, embarrassed to do what she did next, she put her nose to the stained clothing and took a whiff. Her eyes grew wide. Just to be sure, she licked the linen. She swallowed hard.

Sousuke stood silently, watching the change of emotions on his girlfriend's face. As he watched, she went totally limp. She dropped her compact. Her arms hung straight at her sides. Her chin rested against her chest, and the wind blew her hair over her face. For a whole minute she didn't say a word.

"It _is_ ketchup," Kaname said, almost inaudible. "It's not lipstick."

Sousuke remained quiet. There was no need for him to speak yet.

"You were telling the truth," Kaname continued. "Everything the truth… _right_…?"

"Yes," Sousuke replied. He felt a bit uneasy, once again having no idea what he should do? Should he hug her and say everything would be alright. Should he allow her space, and act off of her cues?

"I-" Kaname suddenly crouched down, practically sitting on her heels. She dropped her face into her hands. She bounced ever so slightly, wishing she could rewind the past few minutes, and have a chance to live them again. _"B-l-u-r-k!"_

A large Tosa Inu had pulled off of its leash… run over to the low set Kaname… and licked her full on one cheek, and half over her blouse as well.

"I'm so-o-o-o sorry," a portly woman wearing her month old baby in a harness ran up to reclaim her pooch. Bowing an apology, she never saw the young man slide a knife back up one sleeve.

"_F-l-e-h!"_ Kaname wiped off dog saliva with the cuff of one sleeve. She almost forgot everything that had happened, standing up. She opened her mouth, but no words came out. Seeing the mark on Sousuke's face, she teared up again. "I'm… I'm _sorry,_ Sousuke." The words shot out like water from a hydrant. "I'm so very very sorry, Sousuke."

"It is not a problem," Sousuke said, picking up Kaname's picnic basket. "There is shade over there." He nodded in the direction of an unoccupied wooden table, situated under a gnarled oak tree. When Kaname said nothing and hung her head again, he tugged on one of her arms a bit, just to get her feet moving. He then walked over to claim the spot before someone else did. "Don't let the dog eat your compact."

"I doubted you…." Kaname spoke softly as she sat, after brushing off a few fallen leaves. "I doubted you, Sousuke." She felt like she need someone to throw her a life preserver, because she was drowning in guilt. This was Sousuke that she had doubted. The Sousuke who had promised to bring her back to her classmates, and had done everything necessary to keep his word. The Sousuke who had risked his life to save her.

"The kiss was not as good as _our _first kiss." Sousuke was often clueless. But, at that moment, he knew just what to say. He grinned when Kaname dropped a sandwich she had taken out of the basket.

"**I should hope not!"** Kaname answered by reflex. Then, her spunk vanished and the sad look painted her face again. "But… maybe… just maybe… you _would_ be better off with someone like her…." She sighed. "I don't think I deserve your kisses."

"_Mrphllbrgll."_ Sousuke's reply was unintelligible, as he chewed on a bite of sandwich.

"I don't think I deserve _you,"_ Kaname said, as if he was doing a difficult math equation, and was about to reach a difficult answer. "Tessa would believe you. She wouldn't call you a liar." She sniffed. "She wouldn't slap you like that."

"You make better sandwiches," was all Sousuke chose to say. He was in no mood to play the comparison game beyond that.

Kaname just sat there, blinking rapidly, the insides of her sandwich falling out as her grip grew lax. After a few moments, a small grin tugged at the corners of her lips. A smile followed, like a sunrise on a clear morning. She frowned, seeing more of her food on the wood than on her bread. Putting things back together she took a bite, then nearly swallowed everything unchewed, in a hurry to break the silence. "I really _am_ sorry, Sousuke. I-"

"May I speak?" Sousuke interrupted Kaname. "It will save you some words and maybe some grief." He nodded his head, pulling the cloth away from the basket, so he could look inside. "And I will not have to wait as long for…" He held an internal debate. "Pickles…" He picked up a small plastic container of pickle slices and weighed it in one hand. He did the same with a plastic-wrapped piece of apple pie in the other. "Or pie…." He put both items on the table. _"Hmmm-mm-m."_

"You were saying?" Kaname smiled. Only Sousuke! There were times when he was so damned infuriating. But, there were also times like this when he was so adorable hat she almost melted into a puddle.

"Was I?' Sousuke fought a grin. "Pickles! I'll save the pie for later…."

"Ahem." Kaname took the pickles and the pie and put them out of her boyfriend's reach.

"I see." Sousuke shrugged, hiding another grin. "You can have them both." He paused. This was risky. "Although… it will only make your work more difficult… you said the other day that you could stand to loose a couple of pounds."

"SOUSUKE!" Kaname tossed both food items at him, but very softly, allowing to catch them with those amazing reflexes of his. That had been a mock-shout. There was joy in her eyes, but that was washed away by tears of love. There were so many ways she wanted to apologize. There were so many good things about him that she felt like listing. She wanted to thank him again for her rescue, and for sticking by her side after his self-appointed mission was over. She just didn't know where to start.

"As I was saying," Sousuke began. "I am a simple man. I will not use deception outside of business, not on the personal battlefield." He held a hand up. That stopped Kaname from fussing about his choice of words. "If I were interested in other women, I would let you know. Let me be more direct. If I ever lose interest in you, you will be the second to know."

"The second?" Kaname made a face. "Who will be the first? Kurz?" Her face clearly read 'It sure better not be that Captain!'

"_Me,_ of course Sousuke said." His playful inflection made it sound like Kaname was a nincompoop, not knowing that.

"Oh?" Kaname stood up and took a napkin out of the basket. "You, of course." She stood up, walked over to Sousuke, and began wiping his cheek."

"Kaname?" Sousuke raised an eyebrow. "The wound is on the other cheek." He doubted it needed cleansing. It did not feel like the skin had been abraded.

"That's why I'm not wiping _that _one, you big idiot." Kaname finished her wiping and said. "You had too much smug on your face. I had to wipe some off." He looked so cute upon hearing that, that she couldn't help herself. She bent over and kissed Sousuke softly on the lips. _"Mrglfrbll."_

Sousuke had shocked Kaname. Unexpectedly, he pulled her down to lay across him, without pulling their lips apart. He then cradled her strongly, and deepened the kiss. When he felt her go limp in body, but return the kiss fiercely, he deepened the kiss even more.

Their lips seemed locked forever. When the two finally came up for air, they realized that a crowd had gathered when there was a rollicking round of applauses. One man walked over, camera in hand, and handed them his card. He told them that he would use a photo of that kiss in an upcoming show at Tokyo's most famous art gallery, and claimed it was the equal of a picture from decades past.

"I know that photo," Sousuke told Kaname, after coughing, feeling embarrassed, as if he had tripped a trip wire that even the noobiest of noobs would notice. "It is quite famous." The photographer had said that his snapshot might be this generation's version of a famous American WWII era picture. 'V_-J Day in Times Square'_ was an iconic photograph by Alfred Eisenstaedt, one that was published in _Life_ in 1945 with the caption, 'In New York's Times Square a white-clad girl clutches her purse and skirt as an uninhibited sailor plants his lips squarely on hers.'

"_Really?"_ Kaname took out her smart phone and pulled up an image of that photo after Sousuke told her what to Google to find it. "Ours will be better." She unscrewed the cap on the surviving water bottle and began taking a long pull. She stopped, and sheepishly held the bottle out. "This is yours. I… well… you know…." She had choked the life out of hers, earlier. Her shoe tip was still glistening.

"You keep it," Sousuke said.

"Why?" Kaname made a wry face. "Think you might catch cooties?"

"No," Sousuke stood up, and took out his wallet. "I'll get my own." He sniffed the air. He almost said 'You smell like dog.' He did not. That certainly would be a buzzkill.

Sousuke?" Kaname wondered what he might be smelling. She watched as Sousuke strode away, and sighed happily. She liked to watch him walk. "The vendors are the other way," Kaname said, laughing. That kiss had certainly addled his little Sousuke brain, seeing that his usually impeccable sense of direction was frazzled. "Sous-kay…." Why did he keep walking that way? Did the kiss short-circuit _everything?_

Sousuke disappeared from view. Just what was that melancholy military maniac doing? He'd better _not_ be off to take a leak on a tree, or something! There were plenty of Porta-Potties dotting the park grounds. And he better not be utilizing his survival skills, bringing back some animal he might think tastes better than her sandwiches!

Soon enough, the wayward warrior returned. He was carrying water, alright. He had walked to a cement pillar that had a big faucet, and an outdoor shower for anyone who might overheat. Something like a giant water balloon dangled from one hand. No, not a balloon. It was one of his famous emergency canteens.

"Sousuke Sagara… you…." Kaname choked on her words, staring at the water-filled condom. "We… we're in public!"

"I'm certain the people have seen a man drink water, before." Sousuke said. He looked around quizzically, wondering why the crowd had reformed. He pursed his lips, speaking before he thought was finished. "It's not as if we are going to use this as one of those… I mean…." He didn't finish saying "…Sex toys that Kurz always jokes about." Why did he think _that_? He was someone who viewed sexual paraphernalia as a sin against nature.

Kaname squeezed her bottle a little too abruptly. A small fountain of water jumped out, some of it landing back in the container. They were naturally not telepathic; but, she somehow guessed what the big doofus had almost said.

"My my my," a woman said. "Look at the size of that thing." Her gaze went from the condom to Kaname's face. "She's one lucky lady."

"-" Sousuke froze, caught in the vice grip of those words on one side, and his previous unfinished sentence on the other.

"I'm glad I hadn't left yet!" That exclamation came from the professional photographer, who fired off a round of photos. "Good thing I had a panoramic lens on!"

"-" Kaname was too shocked to harrumph and make one of her usual snide remarks.

"Maybe you should have him hold it like _this_," a smart-ass picnicker said to the camera guy. He placed the unpeeled cucumber he was carrying at his crotch. He was chased off by the rest of the nosy people, who threw whatever they had at him.

"-" The cameraman opened his mouth, but thought better than saying anything. He seemingly walked away, but was hiding behind a distant tree, telephoto lens on now. He took shots, when Sousuke hoisted his elongated drinking vessel and put it to his lips. Art is where you find it.

Cradling the condom, Sousuke recounted the party aboard Da Danaan. He did not repeat any mention of Tessa by name, but that didn't mean such a striking event was erased from his memory. Tessa's inebriated words still left him wondering. He couldn't help it. He wanted to understand.

"Kaname-" He began broaching his question. "Exactly what did the Captain mean when she spoke about consummating a romance?" He cocked his head. "If I remember my English correctly, consummate is defined as 'completing something'." He shrugged. "I would not want our romance to be finished and over with."

"**Gah."** Kaname had a piece of pie go down the wrong pipe. *cough* *cough* *cough* "Not so hard! You're _not_ the Terminator!" Sousuke had smacked her on the back, trying to be gentle. She was purposefully silent after that, her heart racing.

"Kaname?" Sousuke asked.

"Yes, Sousuke?" Kaname swallowed hard. There was no food trapped in her esophagus or in her airway.

"Consummating?" Sousuke sat calmly, wondering why Kaname looked the way that she did. Was it her circulatory issue? Maybe he should offer her the canteen, as the bottle didn't hold much water, really.

"I-…." Kaname felt foolish. She was a young adult, not a young child. What was she blushing for?! "It-…." Just the same, it had been the elephant in the room, at times, that subject. There were things that she thought that she wanted, but didn't think that she was ready yet. She wondered what Sousuke might want, afraid that he might lose interest or judge her poorly. "You see…." She took her bottle and upended it over her head. She felt the cool water run down her hair and her neck. She shivered briefly.

Sousuke sat serenely, hands clasped on the table top.

"Consummate often refers specifically to making a marriage complete by having…." Kaname began. "Ahem… you know…. ahem…."

"Kaname?" Sousuke said.

"Sexual relations," Kaname finished.

"I see," Sousuke said sedately. There were no sweatdrops, since he could view the subject clinically at the moment. A virgin by choice, he nonetheless had heard many tales from fellow soldiers for as far back as he could remember. He did, however, having normal male feelings and normal male physical responses in the morning. He never made any attempt to follow through on any of his urges, because he was a gentleman, and because he never wanted to put Kaname on the spot in any way shape or form He was content to be passive in that matter. "I found a shower if you need to cool off more."

"I… DO… NOT… NEED…." Pigeons took to the wing, hearing that shout. Kaname took a deep breath and let it out. "I do not need to cool off." Instinctively, she quickly hid the empty bottle behind her back.

"Understood," Sousuke said simply.

"Sousuke." Kaname looked around. No one was close enough to eavesdrop. With the subject mater broached, if only in a mild manner, she wanted to take the bull by the horn, so to speak. Face burning hot enough to fry an egg, she said "You know… about _that_…." *cough* *cough*

"That?" Sousuke said.

"Yes," Kaname said. "Ahem… you know…."

"Know?" Sousuke said.

"Don't be so obtuse!" Kaname bit her lip. There goes that temper, again. "Sorry. This is not easy you know. Well, it shouldn't be so hard…." Her eyes widened. Wrong choice of words. "I mean we're both adults. It's not like we're children or something."

'-" Sousuke took a drink from his canteen. The image of him doing that didn't speed things along.

"I mean… you must have… ahem… needs…." Kaname coughed. "I know that I have…." Her tongue clove to the roof of her mouth. Her throat felt so dry, suddenly. "I have… you know… I have needs."

"I-" Sousuke felt a chill run up and down his spine. He might be clueless, and he might be a virgin, but he got that scrambled message loud and clear. A sweatdrop formed at his temple, and a couple more at each axilla. The subject was no longer clinical. It had passed the border and was sitting dead center in 'personal' now. **"I admit my needs!"** He sounded as if he was being dressed down by a Drill Sergeant. _"I acknowledge your need too, ma'am!"_ He felt like a total jackanapes, tacking that 'ma'am' on at the end.

There was a long stretch of silence following that last utterance.

"It's just that-" Kaname went on to discuss her concerns, mainly. Sousuke spilled his heart to her in return.

"Well, it's good to get _that_ off of my chest," Kaname said, lighter in spirit. Her choice of words had her biting her lip again. "It's all thanks to you…."

"Kaname?" Sousuke asked.

Kaname put two fingertips to her lips. They were still tingling. Dreamy-eyed, she said: "That kiss." She straightened her back, not to throw her breasts out, but to loosen a crick. She fought a grin, seeing Sousuke's reaction. _Now_ who was on edge?! "I think-" She paused. She was _never_ going to say 'I think it made me wet'. No. Not in a million years. No again. Not in a trillion centuries. "You know…."

"I see," Sousuke said, not really seeing. But, he didn't feel like pushing matters. He pulled at his collar. Why did it suddenly feel so tight? He almost pulled the top button off of its string, unbuttoning the collar.

When they were finished with their fete, and had packed things up and cleaned the table, the two teenagers made their way out of the park.

"It's kind of a shame," Kaname said. "This area, I mean." They had crossed one avenue, and the clean parkland had given way to a seedy looking street. Not dirty, not at all. It _was _in Japan, after all. But, there were upscale drinking establishments, among other things.

"The people?" Sousuke watched the men and women who were out and about. "Or the old buildings?"

"Both, I guess." Kaname's gaze was glued to the store front of one of numerous Love Hotels. "You don't want to go into a place like that, _do_ you?" Why was her heart racing again? "Ah hah hah hah hah hah…."

"Uhhh-hh-h." Sousuke didn't start walking again, after stopping. Kaname was a few steps further along now. He looked at the building

"Sousuke?" Kaname followed her boyfriend's gaze. In a rush she blurted out "I wasn't really making an invitation or anything, you know!"

"I didn't think you were," Sousuke said truthfully. He felt relieved that she was not asking him to join her in a place like that. Not yet. _Right?_ Why did he feel a slight sense of disappointment, then? No. It was easy to fantasize. When the time was right, he wanted to make certain that things were indeed right.

"You almost sound sad." Kaname felt bad. She hadn't meant to tease him. He didn't feel like he had been toyed with, _did_ he? She felt the need to bury things under a joke. Sousuke would get nervous, and all would be forgotten and forgiven. She took his free hand, and swung the basket up and back in a frsky fashion. "C'mon. We _can_ go if you really like…"

***S***P***L***O***T***

The water-filled condom exploded when Sousuke squeezed it too hard.

"Sous-kay!" Kaname looked at him. It looked like he had pissed himself. "You really shouldn't drink so much water that you pee your pants!" She put the picnic basket down, took a napkin out, and began dabbing at the wet fabric, until she realized what she was doing. She swallowed hard. That bulge wasn't any bigger than usual, _was_ it? No. Strike that thought. What bulge? "Here!" She smacked the napkin into his hand. "Let's hurry. We don't want to miss the train." She took of walking, her strides far longer and quicker than usual.

Later, walking hand in hand, as they approached the train station, Kamame let Sousuke into a little secret. "I'm sorry I teased you, Sousuke. I mean, if you really… if you thought…" She coughed. "I wasn't ready for a place like that today," she admitted. "But… just to let you know… I don't think it will be much longer until…." She left the thought hanging.

"Kaname?" Sousuke wasn't certain that he had heard things correctly. He felt a bit tipsy; but he hadn't even breathed in any of the alcohol scented air blowing out from a bar on the street.

"If you ever kiss me like _that _again, soldier." Kaname felt bold in comparison, seeing Sousuke's reaction. "You better be ready to take responsibility!"

***W***H***A***N***G***

Sousuke walked straight on into a tall metal signpost. As he began falling backward like a felled tree, Kaname reached out to break his fall. Instead, she was pulled on top of him, landing in a very compromising position.

"Bingo!" _Whirr whirr whirr whirr whirr whirr whirr_

It was that camera guy again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

END


End file.
